Time-resolved fluorescence of chlorophyll a and b in isotropic and oriented films was studied in the time-domain. The complex intensity decay analyzed according to multi-exponential model. The fluorescence lifetime distributions could be correlated with the extend of chlorophyll agregation. These studies provide a basis for understanding the luminescent properties of photosynthetic systems.